


your seat is right here (next to me)

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, chanhee baby, lapslock, no beta we die like men, oh my god. fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: it was cold and chanhee had no attention on himself. those were both unforgettable.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	your seat is right here (next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> solely because i had a dream. title based off halo's here i am/here Again because stan halo

chanhee pouted. it was december, the first snow had already fallen, and he was shrunk on the sofa seat in hopes for his body heat not to leave him. still, that wasn't exactly the worst thing.

no, no. the worst thing was that he was freezing, and instead of cuddling with him, his boyfriend was playing games.

"hyung", he left a loud whine as he pouted. he was left ignored which only made the triangle format of his mouth wider. "younghoon-hyung. hyungie", still nothing. he sighed, throwing away all of his pride. "hyong-ah, please take a look at jjani", he said in a high pitched tone, hoping the aegyo would finally make the older turn at him.

however, his reaction was a simple hum and nothing more. he didn't even turn to his direction, not even for the smallest amount of time possible!

the _audacity_. how can a videogame be more important than his freezing boyfriend? 

he was not going to let that happen. he is choi chanhee. the game is just... that.

thinking so, the younger of the two grabbed younghoon's arm, wrapping his own pair around it. he rested his cheek on it, keeping himself very close from the warm yet ugly sweater he was wearing. still, the older didn't react much and even let him do all of that without opening his mouth, instead, even moved his arm a bit so chanhee would be comfortable and his gaming wouldn't be affected. it frustrated him even more. "kim younghoon."

he stared up at his boyfriend's side profile, attention still on the screen in front of themselves. how could he? that didn't make any sense. not only choi chanhee was, in all his humbleness, a gorgeous man, he knew that the older loved to spoil him and never resisted his advances. so why now?

what was so special in this dumb game?

he refused to admit defeat though. therefore, he pulled the arm even closer to himself, nearly climbing the older as he now rested his cheek with the other's. there was no way he could ignore such advance, and indeed, sooner the sounds coming from the game ceased. younghoon had paused it, wrapping his arms around the younger as he pulled him into his lap. chanhee smiled in victory.

"aren't you a big baby", younghoon finally spoke.

"a cold big baby. one that you ignored and let to freeze to death because of this dumb game."

"no i haven't."

"yes you--", he stopped his words as he stared at the other's face. he had a sweet smile resting on his lips but there was also something more in it. "you did on purpose", he accused at last.

"hmm?"

"you ignored me on purpose so i'd get jealous and come cuddle you! how cruel of you, hyung", he pouted a second time that evening.

"i never said i did that, you just concluded it yourself", he laughed, but it was obvious that despite his words he wasn't exactly denying it. and chanhee knew his boyfriend well. with the way he was smiling and showering his face in small kissed, it was certain he had done exactly what he said he had.

"i hate you."

"really? i can always unpause the game."

"don't you dare", he huffed, holding the older closer. "it's warm now and i'm no longer freezing. if you leave me for that game i'm leaving you forever."

"sure you are", younghoon laughed again but didn't move. instead, they stayed like that, having some small talk and enjoying each other's presence.

and chanhee loved it. loved being the centre of the older's attention, and loved how he'd always make him feel warm, literally or not.


End file.
